hackslashminefandomcom-20200214-history
Onbe's idea's
- Better leveled and spawnable villages (or towns and cities), and more types of villagers -Spellbook stuff (When you press 'R' it gives you a currently defunct spellbook thing) -Agility - More skills? :D For mage you could add a fire storm,it would take about 80 mana and it would spawn fire balls from the sky (close to the player,not too high) over ... 10 blocks? - Hunger bar :P - More monsters - Waypoint blocks ,When i die eg. on a level 70 and i found a waypoint block on a lvl 65 i could warp to it from the spawn waypoint, it would be so cool :D . - A new class,Druid maybe? He could change into a raptor for example and deal more damage while in this form. - Mana Potions and Health Potions ( I know health potions are in minecraft already but these ones would give you health without waiting and without drinking(it would just drink instantly or whatever xd) lesser healing potion - 25hp healing potion -50hp greater healing potion 100 , with mana potions would be the same, they would be in chests in dungeons,towers and villages,can not be crafted ) - Each race should have there own unique ability. Like halflings can crawl thru 1x1 spaces and dwarfs can mine really fast and stuff like that that comes from the race and not the class - Built in factions for servers, except simpler and a leveling system to go with it as well. Like you start as village, then town, then city, and then kingdom and you upgrade from diffrent acceeding diffrent requirements like getting a certain amount of money or a certain amout of people to join - Class upgrades, or subclass that you aquire through leveling up. Or rankings sort of. Like warriors could have a subclass called archer, where they inherit some of the ranger abilities, and stuff like that - Village spawn rate would be nice, I never found one D: - More skills? :D For mage you could add a fire storm,it would take about 80 mana and it would spawn fire balls from the sky (close to the player,not too high) over ... 10 blocks? - More monsters, something like more dinosaurs, some snakes, types of birds: carnivorous birds' division (that can be passive or agressive, a thing that varies with the species) and herbivorous birds' division that is always passive or agressive if you attack - Waypoint blocks ,When i die eg. on a level 70 and i found a waypoint block on a lvl 65 i could warp to it from the spawn waypoint, it would be so cool :D . - Mana Potions and Health Potions ( I know health potions are in minecraft already but these ones would give you health without waiting and without drinking, it would just drink instantly or whatever xd) lesser healing potion - 25hp healing potion -50hp greater healing potion 100 , with mana potions would be the same, they would be in chests in dungeons, towers and villages, can't be crafted) - Each race should have there own unique ability. Like halflings can crawl through 1x1 spaces and dwarfs can mine really fast and stuff, stevs can encounter more easily NPC villages and elfs can hear better than other race, like that that comes from the race and not the class - Built in factions for servers, except simpler and a leveling system to go with it as well. Like you start as village, then town, then city, and then kingdom and you upgrade from diffrent acceeding diffrent requirements like getting a certain amount of money or a certain amout of people to join - Class upgrades, or subclass that you aquire through leveling up. Or rankings sort of. Like warriors could have a subclass called archer, where they inherit some of the ranger abilities, and stuff like that -New abilities/spells. Mobs. Classes. Something like a rouge would be awesome or maybe a necromancer. I guess thats enough for now, I hope Frizzil (The creator of this awesome mod) will look at this, thanks -''Onbe'' 12:20, July 22, 2012 (UTC)